the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 10/Transcript
'Mr.Enter:'My god this is one of the most horrendous things that I've ever seen just just look at the fucking title mad balls gross jokes 'Caption:'Madballs: Gross Jokes 'Mr.Enter:'Does it even sound like it's going to be a pleasant experience in the slightest,don't worry there really isn't any gross out in this crappy piece of shit. Believe it or not they aren't competent enough to do that think about that,they aren't competent enough to do something like that and you've though they only made crappy toy based cartoons for girls.No they made a few for boys too I guess I should put things in perspective,this was requested by one of my subscribers. 'FsinWCR:'Also, since I had to review it, you should have to deal with Madballs: Gross Jokes 'Mr.Enter:'I'm sorry I don't know how to pronounce that,he runs a blog called toon crap and Which he reviews crappy cartoons and crappy animated movies so obviously we're going to cross paths quite a bit and cover a lot of the same stuff whether by accident or by intention he considers this one of the worst things that he's ever reviewed is reviewed what's up balloon to the rescue. --- 'Mr. Enter: '''The two things he said that merely made his quit were this and Bubsy. ( '''Mr. Enter: '''So the first thing I want to say is...thanks! Ugh!...What am I waiting for? Let's begin. The only good things I can say about this is, just like A Charming Birthday, they only put 20 minutes of...let's call it animation...on a VHS. Cheapskates at...who made MadBalls? '''Caption: '''AmToy. '''Mr. Enter: '''Well fuck them in the ass with a garden rake! Look, if my warning isn't good enough for you, they give you one! '''Announcer: '''The following video will contain stuff that will offend some viewers. '''Mr. Enter: '''By some viewers, they mean anyone with a brain. '''Announcer: ' ...others may experience mild discomfort, nagging backache, post-nasal drip, and delirium...followed by rapid heartbeat, swelling of the nose, throat and abdomen and loss of facial hair. 'Mr. Enter: '''If you touch one hair of my beard, I will kill you... *shot of a fork* with. This. Fork! '''Announcer: '''Repeated viewing of this tape may result in the loss of one's bodily functions, re-distribution of facial features, premature baldness, and a difficulty in forming simple sentenc-c-ces. '''Mr. Enter: '''It's funny because everything I review I need to watch at least twice. And that's not counting how much I see the clips during editing. '''Announcer: '''So, if you're seriously considering a rewarding, challenging career as a lawn ornament... this is the show for YOU! '''Mr. Enter: ' *Beat* Uh... I've got nothing! By the way, that's the highlight of the comedy in this thing. And we haven't even started yet! 'Announcer: ' Grosser than a mouthful of brussel sprouts! 'Mr. Enter: ' Excuse me, was that some kind of half-assed attempt at a joke? 'Announcer: ' More tasteless than a cube of tofu! 'Mr. Enter: ' Wow, they're actually calling their own jokes tasteless. Hey, they said it, not me. 'Announcer: ' More revolting than Mom's latest casserole! 'Mr. Enter: ' That looks like spaghetti. Spaghetti isn't a casserole, dumbass! So this thing starts introducing each of the characters. The titular MadBalls. Unlike A Charming Birthday, it only takes about ten seconds to introduce each of them. Not half the goddamn episode! But in A Charming Birthday, you can make an argument, a weak argument, that each of the character had a personality trait. These guys are al entirely interchangeable. I don't know their names and I don't care. 'Bash Brain: ' I've never seen anything so awful in my entire life! 'Mr. Enter: ' You know, I think that's a quote on the back of the box. So this thing begins the first of many skits. That's pretty much the majority of this thing. It's like MAD if all the writers were tripped out on coke and have severe brain damage except a thousands times worse! And MAD isn't very good. How do I put this? Remember that joke book you had when you were five? 'Screamin' Meemie: ' Has the patient been …? 'Slobulus: ' I can't tell, doctor. He's out cold. 'Mr. Enter: ' And then you threw it into the fire when you were fire because you were a few years too mature to find any of those jokes funny? So our first 'sketch,' and I use that term very loosely, is in a hospital where they spend like two minutes telling terrible, terrible jokes. '---' '''Screamin' Meemie: '''You know, I've got one thing to say about that poem: WHA!!!!! '''Mr. Enter: '''I think that's another quote on the back of the box. So we have two MadBalls dancing around annoyingly and they make another single joke. I'll spare you the pain. It's not funny and it doesn't make any logical sense. By the way, Mounty Python was animated better than this crap. And I highly doubt that's the style they're going for. At least it ends with them getting stomped on. On to the next sketch. Three down...who the fuck knows how many to go? They've moved on to the food chapter of that joke book and have gone to a restaurant. '''Slobulus: '''Uh...do you have big shnuckles? '''Aargh: '''Of course, man. '''Slobulus: '''Well, wear gloves. And no one will notice. '''Mr. Enter: '''Ha! '''Skull Face: '''Boy. There isn't much to eat on this menu. '''Screamin' Meemie: '''Well that's too bad. I've found some spaghetti on the squashed by on mine. '''Mr. Enter: '''Is that one of the 'Gross Jokes' you were advertising? Yeah, just like how they think they need to have rainbows to entertrain little girls, they think the only think they need to entertain little boys is barf and snot. Category:Transcripts